


Sweet Denial

by glowingmadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Harry Potter, Boss Tom, CEO Tom, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, Sassy Harry Potter, Sexual Content, Slash, a lil' bit cliche, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingmadness/pseuds/glowingmadness
Summary: Harry is an intern in the company where Tom is the boss. Let's say that their meeting isn't the best one. Nor is the rest of the time they spend together.





	1. bad-mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I hold this fic dear to my heart, because I first had this idea a few years ago and I had written it in a different fandom in another language.  
> I've found my old fic a few days ago and I thought ''Oh wow, this fits the Tom/Harry ship too, so why not rewrite it in this fandom as well?l''  
> Most of the fic is written, I only have to change it up a bit.  
> I hope you enjoy it. :D  
> P.S. Forgive me for the grammar, it's 1AM and I don't even know how I keep existing, let alone watching the screen on my laptop and thinking ''Is this sentence correct?'' ;D

 A boy with average height hastily got out of his silver Mini Cooper and hung his pass around his neck. He couldn’t believe that he was late, especially on his first day at work. The headmaster had been so nice to offer him an internship in a firm which was run by one of the best (if not the best one) students Hogwarts ever had. Of course he wasn’t the only one who was offered this, but only he and a few others had the marvelous opportunity.

 Upon entering the massive modern looking lobby, he felt many disapproving eyes on himself. Presumably because the way he was dressed. The greed eyed boy smiled bitterly, slung his backpack over his shoulder and cursed them silently. While he was walking towards the reception his eyes caught a familiar face there. Next to the actual receptionist was Hermione, whose brown hair looked a little bit more tamed than usual.

 ‘’Hi, Mione.” Harry said, smiling at her and ignoring the other woman who looked as if she wanted to send daggers his way with her eyes.

 ‘’Welcome to Riddle House. What can I help you with?” The other hostile voice hissed out, before Hermione could even manage to open her mouth and reply to him. ‘’Oh, but of course.’’ She said. ‘’You are an intern from Hogwarts University, aren’t you?’’

 ‘’Yes, he is.’’ Hermione added quickly. ‘’Would you like me to call Draco for you?’’

 ‘’That’s Mr.Malfoy to you, Granger.” Another voice said behind Harry and oh, Harry could recognize that voice anywhere.

 ‘’Don’t be such a prick Draco.’’ Harry said, pouting, but his expression was anything but sad. His eyes were hard on the blond and both of them knew how much they didn’t like each other.

 ‘’Shut up and come with me. I hope you know that you’re late.’’ Draco said and rolled his eyes, not even waiting for him before he started to walk towards the elevators.

 ‘’I didn’t know that you’d be here.’’ Harry retorted. ‘’But now that I think of it, doesn’t your father work here Draco?’’ He added, smirking. ‘’Oh wow, what an easy way to have the reference we are here for.’’

 ‘’Shut up, Potter. No one asked you.’’

 ‘’I already know what the reference is going to say. If you want your boots to be kept clean hire Malfoy, his best quality is licking important people’s boots every time.’’ Harry said and high fived himself mentally. Finally there was an opportunity to get back at him for all of the times Draco was mean to him.

The blond boy chose not to respond him, but he blushed fiercely. The rest of the time spent in the elevator was in silence which was appreciated by both of them. When they came out it, Harry realized that they were pretty much on one of the top floors.

 ‘’You’re lucky.’’ Malfoy said, obviously jealous. ‘’You are on Mr. Riddle’s floor and you are going to work with his assistant.’’

 ‘’And why this makes me lucky? Isn’t it worse that I’m closer to-‘’ Harry started to say but another new voice stopped him.

 ‘’Draco, darling, is this boy who is supposed to be with me?’’ A woman with dark curly hair and all black attire asked. If this was Riddle’s assistant then Harry was a nun.

 ‘’Yes, Aunt Bella.”

 Oh. So Malfoy had another family member in this company.

 ‘’Come with me, Harry Potter.’’ And just like his nephew, Bella started to walk ahead without waiting for him. Her long hair was bouncing while her expensive heels clicked on the marble floor. The green eyed boy started to hate this internship. He felt so out of place here with his dirty shoes and old backpack. ‘’You know this is a one in a million chance, right? I don’t even know why Mr. Riddle agreed to all of this. A building, his building, full with interns with no knowledge of business. It came as a shock to all of us when he first told us.’’ She was rambling and by the time they got to her desk, Harry was tuning her out. ‘’You haven’t said a word. Are you that shy?’’

 ‘’Uh… No.’’ Harry stuttered out. He really wasn’t.

 ‘’Oh don’t lie to me now. I’m Bellatrix by the way, if you haven’t comprehended that already. I’m his assistant and you, pretty thing, are going to do everything I don’t want to.’’

 ‘’Okay.’’ _Pretty thing. Who the fuck does she think she is?_

 ‘’How old are you?’’ Bellatrix said and tuned to look at him, to check him out more precisely. ‘’You look like a pupil, are you sure that you are an undergraduate?’’ Her voice sounded genuine, but the smile on her lips was vicious. Harry knew one thing then. She was provoking him with her rude comments.

 ‘’I’m 22.’’ He answered her, ignoring on purpose the second part of the comment. What was that supposed to mean?

 Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully and Harry heard her to murmur something to herself.

 ‘’Mr. Riddle likes them younger than him. You fit. He seeks people like you.’’ The assistant said suddenly and sat on her revolving chair, leaving Harry to stand beside her.

 ‘’W-what?’’ Where did _that_ come from? Was she out of her mind? She fucking must be. Who the fuck says that to his intern?

 ‘’Oh, if something happens between you two, I want you to know that you are not going to be the first person in this company who’s going to end up under him.’’

 Harry realized his mouth was wide open, he was gaping, but that didn’t stop him to close her. Did she just- Maybe she was really mental and didn’t intend to say these words? Actually, Bellatrix kind of looked pale and sorry.

 ‘’How fucked up a person can be to shag his own personal?’’ Harry recovered from the shock and said out loud. ‘’What? Why are you looking me like this? Don’t you agree?!’’ he added, stunned. ‘’Who the fuck would want to have sex with their old boss?’’ Harry waved his hands, not realizing that everyone was looking at him. He didn’t like to swear a lot but to be honest the shock was getting to him again.

 ‘’Shut your mouth.’’ Bellatrix simply said.

 ‘’He must be paying you all a lot, for you to be so brainwashed, because obviously I’m the only one thinking clearly here.’’ He murmured, ignoring Bellatrix who was signaling him to shut up. He really couldn’t stop himself.

 ‘’Turn around.” She simply said, looking as if she was going to faint at any minute.

 Harry frowned. _I don’t get it._ There was silence on the floor, everyone was quiet. Even the low music from the radio was stopped. _Everyone_ was looking at him. Bellatrix bit her lower lip and made a movement with her head for him to turn around. Harry finally did it. And he frowned even more.

 ‘’You want me to meet the… cleaner?’’

 The first thing that Harry noticed was that this man was very, very tall. He was standing a few meters away from him, and the green eyed boy barely reached his chest. He was dressed in sportswear with a white towel around his neck.

 ‘’Well… okay.’’ Harry tilted his head and wrinkled his nose. The man before him was sweaty and with obvious distaste Harry held out his right hand. ‘’Harry Potter.’’

 ‘’I’m very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. ‘’ The man started to say, but clearly wasn’t finished when Harry cut him off with a nod and turned around to Bellatrix.

 ‘’So what should I start with?’’ The green eyed boy said half enthusiastically, but the woman before him was quiet.

 ‘’Why are you so quiet? Say something.’’

 ‘’You… just… fucked up… before Mr. Riddle.’’ Bellatrix responded almost soundlessly.

 Harry gasped and blinked owlishly several times. Did she mean that this guy was the one who agreed to let them work here as interns?

_Oh fuck. I lost the internship and my reference._

 When he finally had the courage to turn around the same sweaty man looked far more intimidating than he was before.

 ‘’As I was going to say, but got pretty much cut off by you… My name is Tom Riddle, but that’s Mr. Riddle to you.’’


	2. it's her fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

 It was hard for Harry to make conversations with strangers. This was one of the few times where he actually got to say something, no matter if it was negative. He usually didn’t swear that much too, so he didn’t know what possessed him in that very moment when Bellatrix told him that Mr. Riddle liked to fuck his personal.

Right now he was standing still, trying not to look at the burning gaze of his supposed boss. Harry’s teeth didn’t have any mercy to his lower lip as he continuously chewed at it. His own eyes were stuck on his dirty shoes and he barely managed to breathe.

 ‘’Mr. Riddle, this is the intern that is sent to help me for the next two months.’’ Bellatrix said professionally, but trying to avoid Riddle’s eyes too.

 ‘’Is that so?’’ He said and with a low hum, the man walked around him and stopped at her desk grabbing a few papers and starting to look skeptically through them.  When he found the answer he was looking for, he turned around and faced Harry again, who had still not moved an inch, lowered down so they can be face to face and hissed, ‘’Now that I know that you are going to help my assistant, know this… I’ll make sure to keep you on a tight leash. You won’t have your reference that easily.’’

 He stayed close to Harry’s face for a few seconds just to hear when his breath hitched. Riddle then turned around and went to a direction Harry didn’t know.

 ‘’You really fucked up.’’ Bellatrix said and let out a short laugh, shaking her head.

 Harry kind of agreed with her.

***

 About half an hour later, dozens of people had stopped at Bellatrix’s desk, trying to have a small chat with him. Harry was more than annoyed and the woman didn’t do anything except rolling her eyes every time.

 What Harry didn’t want, was to have another shameless person coming to him and asking him personal questions. But of course with such a bad start of the day, the green eyed boy expected anything.

 ‘’Well well well, look who I’ve found here.’’

 The receptionist was back. This time Hermione wasn’t with her.

 ‘’Hello, Alecto. What brings you here?’’ Bellatrix asked, while staring intently at the computer screen. Harry tried to ignore them both and kept sorting the papers in the folder by date. It was a very tiring thing to do, but now that he has been officially threatened, he had to do his best. He had to get this reference no matter what.

 ‘’Oh, I just wanted to see your intern. I heard what happened and I’m just here to give him some advices.’’ She said sweetly, but her voice was filled with poison.

 ‘’I don’t need them.’’ Answered Harry and loudly tore a sheet of paper. Not only she was speaking about him, she was doing it before him as if he wasn’t there.

 ‘’Oh, you will listen to me, I don’t care about your opinion.’’ She hissed. ‘’Who do you think you are, you little brat? How dare you to show such disrespect to Mr. Riddle?’’ Her face was fuming and Harry has never been more confused.

 _Don’t answer her._ He told himself.

 ‘’Answer me!’’ She got closer to him.

 And Harry did.

 ‘’I don’t know about you, but I’m not interested in arguing with you right now.’’ He snapped at her. ‘’The only thing I’m after here is my reference. Don’t provoke me, don’t talk to me, and definitely do not enter my personal space. These are my only rules and if you don’t follow them I’ll make sure the reference isn’t the only thing I’m going to be after. Now get the fuck out of here.’’ Harry said with a normal voice because he didn’t want the attention of everyone on the floor again.

 ‘’How dare you speak to me like that, you are only an intern here and as such-‘’

 ‘’And as such, the least you have to do is to learn to not to hold such a tone to your superiors.’’ A hard voice said behind him. _Oh no. Not again._ Harry’s heart was in his throat. He didn’t need to hear this voice more than once to know to whom it belonged. The green eyed boy closed his eyes and hoped for the best. ‘’This is your second display today, Harry. I won’t allow a third one. Am I clear?’’ Mr. Riddle added as he was staring at his back. ‘’I asked you something.’’

 ‘’Y-yes. Everything’s clear.’’ Harry answered quietly. He was beyond humiliated for today.

_Fuck, stop staring at me._

 ‘’Now apologize to Ms. Carrow, Harry.’’ He said coldly. Harry felt like a kid. The way Tom Riddle was talking to him was degrading.

_Is this for real?_

 Harry turned around to look at Mr. Riddle and shook his head. He was not apologizing for something that it wasn’t his fault.

 ‘’No?’’ The man frowned and suddenly he looked furious. ‘’You deny me? You deny doing what I have told you?’’

 ‘’Mr. Riddle…’’ Harry didn’t realize his voice was whiny when he started talking. ‘’I-it wasn’t my fault. She provoked me, t-this was her intention.’’

_Where did this stuttering come from? Stop it, Harry._

 No one was yelling, but they attracted the attention to everyone on the floor. This is what Harry feared.  Why was the trouble always finding him?

 This moment was difficult to describe. Everyone gasping and whispering around him, like they were drama starved for months and today they finally got their dosage. Mr. Riddle and Alecto were frowned; the only difference between them was that the man was livid because Harry was probably the first one to refuse an order from him, and this bitch wasn’t happy because she probably thought that Harry wasn’t humiliated enough. Bellatrix was watching them without any facial expression, but her eyes were shining with joy. Harry was looking at Mr. Riddle with the only courage he had left from today. Mentally, he was begging him to believe him. From outside, there was defiance and annoyance in his green eyes.

 ‘’Follow me, Potter.’’ It was the only thing the man said, before he started to walk to a direction Harry didn’t know. But judging by his angry pace, it was probably towards the windows to throw him out of his company.   


	3. this wasn't supposed to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter is smutty lol.

 While Harry was closing the huge door, Mr. Riddle was walking back and forth before his desk.

 His office was too empty and too big for one person to spend his day there. He had big glassy windows starting from the ceiling and ending at the floor. Before them there were a big shiny wooden bureau which was filled with documents and two laptops. Behind it a massive revolving leather chair was taking most of the bureau’s place.

 The office had two more doors, which Harry didn’t know where they were leading, but in this room there were also a three coffee tables and two sofas. The walls were filled with beautiful abstract paintings and awards.

 Harry had his eyes on one particular painting and he was looking at it curiously, before a tall and angry figure stood before him, reminding him of the reality.

 ‘’What do you think you are doing?’’

 Harry’s mouth was hanging open and he had difficulty with breathing normally. He could hear his heart beating madly.

 ‘’Nothing. I haven’t done anything.’’ His quiet voice broke through the silence in the room.

 Mr. Riddle was standing close to him and the distance between them was almost non-existent. Harry realized now that the man had changed his clothes. The sportswear was changed with a tight black formal pants, white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and a dark green expensive looking tie. His shoes were obviously new and shining.

 ‘’I don’t like when someone lies to me, Potter.’’ The man narrowed his eyes and looked at Harry, whose heart was about to burst.

 ‘Calm down, don’t be rude to him. Calm the fuck down, don’t say anything rude.’ Harry kept chanting in his mind, biting his tongue and doing absolutely everything to not say what he actually wanted. But ‘’today’’ was fighting for his top 3 worst days and Harry was slowly losing the battle.

 ‘’Well, I obviously don’t like when someone is judging me unfairly but I haven’t said a word yet, have I?’’ he rudely said, not feeling sorry for his words only in the first few seconds. After Mr. Riddle’s expression changed into a vicious one, Harry closed his eyes tightly, ready to accept the consequences.

 ‘’I,’’ He started on a low, even too low, startling tone. ‘’was ready… to let you have a fresh start… but you,’’ he took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. Unsuccessfuly. ‘’broke every fucking nerve I had.’’ He finished, yelling at Harry. ‘’And you are going to pay for it.’’

 Tom Riddle had opened this company seven years ago and for that time he thought he had learned to control his hot temper. But it seemed that life had just waited for a certain Harry Potter to appear in his firm.

 Suddenly the hands of the younger boy were grasped roughly, lifted up high, and he was quickly shoved and trapped between the wall and Mr. Riddle.

 ‘’Look at me.’’ The taller man ordered, but Harry was disobedient and despite everything, he refused to do it. ‘’I said look at me!’’ Yelled Mr. Riddle and with free arm he grabbed Harry’s messy hair and tugged it downwards, so the greed eyed boy can look at him.

 Harry wailed loudly from the sudden pain. But the situation he was in, told him that the pain was the last thing he had to worry about.

 Harry’s green eyes finally looked at the other ones, causing Tom to stiffen for a moment, in fact, for more than a moment. What began to happen was quite unexpected. Mr.

 Riddle’s reaction didn’t appeal very much to the green eyed boy.

 A faint, yet perceptible hardening against Harry’s right leg made him tremble in shock. He blinked, still staring at Tom’s dark eyes, which had widened from the still growing erection the boss had.

 Tom seemed to be mesmerized by Harry’s lovely eyes, as he did not realize that his hips had been grinding against the shocked and stunned boy.

 ‘’Stop, oh my god, stop. What are you doing?’’

 ‘This is my first day. It wasn’t supposed to go this way!’

 While Harry was lost in thought, things outside were moving faster and faster. Mr. Riddle’s fingers pulled Harry’s hair ruthlessly as his feet trembled under the tension he wanted to get rid of.

 Riddle’s right hand dropped Harry’s hands and quickly went down his body, searching for only one thing. As soon as he found it, surprising both boys, he discovered that the excitement had spread in Harry too.

 ‘Where the fuck did that come from…’

 ‘’D-don’t do it, Mr. Riddle’’ Harry plead with a shaking voice, still looking intensely at his eyes. In response the man merely shook his head, smirking. ‘’N-no? I j-just want to say that this is s-super w-wrong.’’ Mr. Riddle shook his head again. His hand put more pressure on Harry’s prick, making him moan loudly and impulsively put his hand over Riddle’s, showing him that he wanted more.

 ‘Idiot!’

 ‘What are you doing? Get your hand off his, you are only stimulating him more.’

 Despite his opposite thoughts, Harry’s body responded in a totally different way. He closed his eyes and pressed closer to Harry, who was pleasantly surprised by the reactions of the other boy. The man smirked, because he knew perfectly that he was the one who made Harry forget about reality and succumb to his impulses. It made him even more thrilled, and from now on he was going to continue with small steps toward his ultimate goal - to make Harry obey.

 ‘’Mr. Riddle,’’ whispered Harry, breathless, closing his eyes tightly. ‘’S-stop.’’

 Tom laughed without any delight, and in spite of Harry's request, he continued to rub his hand against the painfully hard dick. The boy's feet began to tremble more and, so as not to fall, he reached out with his other hand to his boss’ thigh to support himself. He was holding tightly and groaning loudly, which told Tom that Harry’s climax was approaching.

 ‘’I-I’ll c-‘’ Harry stopped what he was going to say, because of a loud moan, followed by weak whimpers coming from his wide open mouth. His eyes, which were closed for a while, were now open. He looked at Tom, bringing him easily over the edge too. The man was definitely quieter than Harry, who was still making weak noises.

 After about a minute staying in the same position: Harry pressed against the wall, one hand clutching on Tom’s left thigh and the other one clutching the man’s hand. And Riddle, who still had the boy’s hair painfully in his hold. Both of them tightly pressed against each other with locked eyes.

 The silence was beginning to feel awkward.

 "After you clean up the mess on your pants, you're free to leave, Potter’’ Mr. Riddle said and turned around sharply. Harry blinked and looked down, seeing his wet black jeans.

 "You can use the bathroom next to my office. ‘’ He added and got out of his office, probably to clean himself too.

 ‘’Oh, God.’’ Harry whispered. ‘’What the hell happened?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Harry’s eyes make Tom horny? Yes, absolutely.  
> Can they make him cum. Yuuuup.


	4. rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a short one. Next one’s going to be longer.  
> I love writing this fic, I have such a fun time when I’m doing it.  
> P.S. The chapter may have some mistakes, because I've edited it only once, but I'm going to check it later again.

After about a minute, Harry shook his head and took a long, cracked breath. He looked around and slowly began to move his stiff legs as if he was a little child, still learning to walk. This internship did not start well, and Harry's first day had not passed yet. The green-eyed boy put his hand on the door knob and pressed it slowly, pushing the door. Thank goodness, Riddle's assistant was too concentrated in her work and didn’t notice Harry, who had long passed the stage where he had pale face, and now his cheeks had acquired a dark red tint. Harry’s eyes looked again around the huge room until he noticed two doors which had the obvious male and female figures, leading to the toilets. With quiet, but faster footsteps than before, Harry walked toward them, praying that the mess on his pants would be easily cleaned.

***

After Harry succeeded in achieving his goal (with many nervous outbursts), he let a long sigh escape his lips, wearing only a pair of boxers. He stared at his now clean black jeans. Now he only had to wait for a long enough time for them to dry.

‘Good job, Harry! Now two months would definitely feel like a year.’

The boy looked in the mirror and his stomach twisted painfully, making him take a quick breath.

His hair was messier than before, if this was possible. It was all over his face. There was a printed hand on his neck, but he didn’t remember being chocked.

‘W-when did that happen?’

***

Harry pressed the elevator button, wanting for him to come as soon as possible. He would finally get out of this damn building, the irritating staff, and his mental, seemingly always horny boss. Happiness!

Suddenly his phone started ringing, a song of Guns N 'Roses sounded around, and the all of the attention was on him again. Harry saw who was calling him. Irritation began to rise up inside him. This was starting to happen way too often.

‘’Haven’t you got tired of pretending to play the role of the always concerned stepmother?’’ was the first thing Harry said when he answered the phone. One of the many things that the boy despised were the women that were a little bit more than one night stands. They always wanted to be friends with him, so they can stick around for as much time as possible. And get more shoes and bags from his father’s credit cards.

After his mother caught James cheating on her two years ago, things have been rough for his father. Mostly it was the fact that she picked herself up and started a new life without him.

Harry absolutely supported her, and hated his father for the opposite things he started doing.

‘’Oh, Harry! Don’t speak like this. Being concerned isn’t a role for me. You are like son to me. I just wanted to call you and invite you for a family dinner this night. Your father misses you. I miss you.’’ She said dramatically, but Harry knew her intentions.

‘’Fuck you. Obviously my father got bored again and he wants to ditch you.’’

Harry was rude to her. But he didn’t care.

He ended the call before she could have a chance to say something back to him and pushed his phone in his front pocked. He realized the elevator door was opened when he looked up… And inside was the devil himself. Alone.

Mr. Riddle was leaned back with his crossed in the right corner, looking at him curiously. He had obviously heard at least the ending of his conversation. Harry took a sharp breath and walked into the elevator. He saw that the button for the first floor was already pushed and the boy made a quick plan to ignore his boss.

Fortunately for Harry, no one said anything as they went down and only the low sounding music was playing. A moment like this could hardly be described. A student and his boss, who was not that much older than him, were in the elevator, waiting to get to their final destination.

The problem was that about an hour ago, the two of them had done something unacceptable for most people. And Harry was starting to blush again.

‘Can it get more awkward, please?’

‘’Who was the lucky girl, who got rudely rejected by you?’’ His so called boss asked. He was also dressed differently for the third time today. The black shirt that he wore now suited his inner self better than the white one.

‘’Just another stepmother of mine. She doesn’t deserve anything different than that.’’ Harry murmured, more to himself than to the man next to him. Mr. Riddle frowned, obviously not liking the answer.

‘’You should not treat her like this.’’ The man said sharply, almost scolding him as if he was a three year old boy. ‘’Do not you dare to look at me like this! You’ll be leaving his company faster than you think!’’ He roared when he saw the way Harry was looking at him, with his eyes narrowed and his hateful look. As they approached the first floor, the man leaned against Harry's ear, causing chills all over his body, and whispered. ‘’Tomorrow I want you to be here two hours earlier. I don’t care how you’re going to excuse yourself to Dumbledore. If you don’t come, you can forget about your reference.’’ The awkward and embarrassing moment for Harry ended when the doors of the elevator opened, and he hurried away, forgetting to say at least one 'good-bye' to his boss.

‘Did he just threaten me?’

***

Harry's evening was not much different than the others. Initially, he spent it in his living room eating ordered Asian food in a medium-sized box while watching a dumb reality show. He finished his assignments given to him by his professors. And he ended up in bed, staring at the brick wall against his bed, thinking of the crazy day he had, and perhaps the even crazier one he was going to have tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews, because without them I won't even be sure if you like the fic(plus the decision was very rash and without reviews I don't know if I'm going to be motivated enough).


End file.
